Legendary Guild Overwatch
by Warmachine375
Summary: Long before Fairy Tail even became a legendary guild of today founded by Mavis and her friends a century ago in Fiore, there was a certain guild that is more legendary throughout the entire continent of Ishgar: Overwatch. Even though their watch has ended, its members had continued to protect the world from threats of those who dare prey on the weak and innocent in their own way.


**Hey, hi there everyone and what's up? My name is Warmachine375 and I published an AU merged crossover story between Overwatch and Fairy Tail, "Legendary Guild Overwatch". Since the concept of Overwatch being an elite international peacekeeping organization interests me, I had thought of making Overwatch as an intercontinental Guild during the events of Fairy Tail Zero. It may or may not be coincide with the canon or probably deviate away from it.**

 **Plus, Mashima's drawing of Dva herself in homage to the game was awesome and the Eight Dragons aura of God Serena in his fabulous introduction to Fairy Tail as he nearly overwhelms them (moments before Gildarts oneshotted him after exchanging few blows of strength) resembling Genji & Hanzo's Spirit Dragon ultimate abilities are clearly references too as well.**

 **Link to Dva drawn by Mashima if you want to see for yourself: https:pbs. twming. com media/Cnfb1M8VIAAMrjm. jpg: large**

 **This story is linked with my FT OC story, "Path of a Wizard from Alvarez" where it was mentioned in Chapter 5 and will primarily focus on Overwatch's own tale here.**

 **Summary: Long before Fairy Tail even became a legendary guild of today founded by Mavis and her friends a century ago in Fiore, there was a certain guild that is more legendary throughout the entire continent of Ishgar: Overwatch. Even though their watch has ended, its members had continued to protect the world from threats of those who dare prey on the weak and innocent in their own way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch and Fairy Tail along with all of their respective characters as both franchises respectively belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Hiro Mashima. Except some OCs hehe.**

 **Oneshot just in case.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

After they finished their Second Breakfast and Carla calming down with another cup of tea, the group had finished packing their things into the cart, safely dosed the campfire to prevent potential forest fire and continued on the road, riding the horse-driven vehicle by Valeria's driving as they are heading their way down south to nearby town called Restize Village not far away from Oshibana Town.

"Hey, I think our little group needs a new name as Independent wizards. Something that distinguishes us from Legal Guilds, until you finished training of course and return to Cait Shelter as its first S-Class wizard, just like some private military contractors around the continent I've heard about. Perhaps we should call ourselves _Valeria_ _and_ _Company_. It suits me very well. Hehehehe.", the orange-haired young woman smugly suggested which earned a mild scoff of amusement and roll of her eyes by Carla.

"What? It does suits the name.", she defended her claim.

"It only suits your vanity Valeria.", the white Exceed shot back which made her human companion pout.

The Sky Dragon Slayer made another suggestion that was met with approval, "Well, how about the _Fellowship_ _of_ _the Cat_? That does have a nice ring to it."

"Oho! I like it, Wendy! Nice reference! From now on, we're the Fellowship of the Cat! Fufufufufufu!", Val gave a thumbs up.

"Seriously, Wendy and Valeria! What the heck am I, some kind of animal mascot?! As a proud woman, this is highly undignified for me to be objectified and I highly resent that! Humph!", the female Exceed fumed in cute outrage of being objectified that earned some hearty laughs for the Sky Dragon Slayer and the Wandering Wizard at her expense.

Deciding to tell a story while on the road to Restize Village, the Wandering Wizard told them about she had read the archives about a certain intercontinental Guild from Ishgar at some point in Alvarez, "Enough Lord of the Rings puns for now girls. Let me tell you a story about a certain Guild with noble aims of putting an end to the Guild Wars, protecting humanity from every kind of dangerous threats and striving for peace and justice in the world. It's even famous long before Fairy Tail have appeared a century ago."

"Quite an interesting story... You sound as if you looked up to them in your childhood.", Carla noted with a hint of interest.

"I agree, Carla. So, Val... What's the name of that Guild?...", the young girl asked with growing interest too as well.

"Its name is Overwatch... They're quite a league of legends I would say about them. In fact their name was well-known all throughout the corners of Earth Land that even Dark Guilds respected and feared them greatly at the same time.", Valeria replied as she then began telling the story of such legendary Guild filled with many skilled, renowned and amazingly talented Mages, fighters, scientists, doctors, etc. from all over the continent that formed the ultimate organization of peacekeepers to help bring peace and unity, and protect the world from threats.

 _Made from the best of the best Ishgar can offer and are the closest ideal of a unified continent standing together as one... if only that goddamned Magic Council hadn't disbanded them. Alvarez would have a really hard time against them had they been around during the unsanctioned invasion 10 years ago..._ , she thought about the late intercontinental Guild.

Little did the Fellowship of the Cat know that the members of Overwatch are still out there protecting the world from threats even after their Guild disbanded.

* * *

In a land of Ishgar far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with Magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life.

For some, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the Mages. Banded together into Magical Guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune.

Many such Guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. Over 500 of them to be specific that spanned across the whole continent of Ishgar. But there is a certain Guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born.

A Guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future.

Its name... is Fairy Tail.

However, long before Fairy Tail was even founded on April X686 at Magnolia by First Master Mavis Vermillion and her friends to establish a Guild filled with hopes, dreams and wonderful memories of family and friendship that stayed strong in the present day filled with our favorite group of merry Mages, there was conflict everywhere that spread from Fiore to Pergrande Kingdom.

The entire continent was constantly plagued by Guild Wars waged between Legal Guilds as they fought over commercial rights, land and establishments despite the horrible costs since this was considered the easy way to gain status and remove competition. The unchecked rampage and criminal activities of Dark Guilds doing as they please and participation in the Guild Wars didn't help matters either.

As the world teetered on the brink of chaos and anarchy, a new hope arose. An elite intercontinental task force which would soon grow into a Guild later on that was formed by the Magic Council and the alliance of Ishgar's countries charged with ending the era of Guild Wars once and for all, and restoring peace, order and liberty to the Magic World.

Overwatch.

Composed of wizards, soldiers, scientists, adventurers, and oddities from across the continent. They are the guardians who secured global peace for a generation and the closest thing to a united continent together as one. Under its steadfast protection, Ishgar recovered with the end of the Second Trade War and the Council's passing of the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty at X690, ushering an era of peace.

And today, though its watch has ended, its soaring ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten. Even as of now, every Guild knows the story of Overwatch and respected them immensely despite the disbandment including the most notorious Dark Guilds who fear at the very single mention of its name or the appearance of its ex-members and their descendants in stopping them in their typical evil plans threatening the Magic World wherever they go.

Multiple ex-Overwatch members from the old and new generation have traveled the world, continuing their acts of helping the innocent and delivering justice on the wicked, thus making them Independent Mages who only fights for noble and just causes.

Only time will tell if there's a chance that the intercontinental Guild will reform once more when the world needed them the most.

There was an ever-unforgettable motto of Overwatch which had been an inspiration to all young and aspiring Mages including the current generation of Fairy Tail itself in the present day:

" _Heroes never die."_

* * *

 _Magic Council Headquarters, Era, X679_

In the main headquarters of the Magic Council, it overlooks an large open space, with some buildings visible a bit away from it, on both sides, separated from the headquarters by two lines of trees. In front of the structure, standing at both sides of the large road leading to the building's entrance, were two meadows marked by bushes, and well as several statues, portraying winged, bare-breasted women with flowing clothes circling their waists, their arms crossed in front of their chests.

From the Council's meeting area, many buildings were visible below, and a series of snow-capped mountains sat in the background. It was heavily guarded by patrolling Rune Knights in full-plate armor mixed in robes and formidable looking weapons with Lacrima-tipped staffs and gun barrels due to the ongoing conflict between Mage Guilds, they won't take any chances of rogue Mages attacking the main center of the powerful governing organization of the Magic World.

Within the building itself, there was a meeting ongoing between the members of the Council and the Chairman along with the ruler of Fiore as they discussed and debated around in a huge circular table, complete with chairs for them to sit on.

"Report, Gerard Lacroix.", the Chairman formally demanded to the young man in his formal Rune Knight uniform who hailed from Minstrel.

"In the few passing months, Overwatch has been successful in pacifying several warring Guilds and eliminating Dark Guilds along the way. Although, the six members were a diverse yet sometimes conflicting team because of their respective countries' ways and cultures as expected, they've managed to become a cohesive fighting force to be reckoned with. It was slow progress but it was a start.", the liaison of Overwatch reported with the paperwork presented to his superiors.

The elderly Council member pondered in a solemn manner, "Will it be enough? Even with their recent successes as reported by our respective branches in Ishgar, the fighting is still ongoing around the continent and the common people and their homes and livelihood have been affected greatly by the continuous clashes between wizards."

"Of course it won't. We needed more members who are willing to fight and defend for peace and end or at least halt this bloody cycle of violence. Until Overwatch has gained more prominence in neutralizing Guilds, regardless if they're Legal or Dark, who would dare disrupt the peace with their fighting in the eyes of the public, only six members from each willing country that we've managed to recruit in this task force.", the middle-aged Council member stated.

The members of the strike team formed by the Magic Council and Ishgar are Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, Magic enhanced soldiers recruited from Fiore and Joya respectively in the Council's Super Soldier program; Torbjörn Lindholm, engineer on Magical tech and weapon designer from Stella; Reinhardt Wilhelm, the strongest knight with Crash Magic from Pergrande Kingdom; Ana Amari, an expert sniper from Desierto; and Liao whose currently unknown affiliation and information that is somewhat classified but rumored to be from Midi.

The King of Fiore who with nodded in agreement, "Indeed, the other leaders have yet to see if Overwatch will live up to their expectations and in turn they will allow more members from their nations to join. I did everything I can to convince them to send one of their best of the best as a part of the elite strike force to stop the Guild Wars. Only my country, Joya, Stella, Desierto, and Pergrande have done so and the rest are waiting out the outcome."

"And what about Liao? His origins remains unknown although rumors stated he's from Midi. It could be a possibility. That small nation next to Minstrel have wizards are powerful and unusually clever in their machinations.", the older Council woman commented with a distrustful tone.

"Despite the man's apparent suspicious background out of all the six, Liao has proven to be an invaluable member of the strike force and worked in the shadows for espionage and sabotage behind enemy lines. His fellow teammates trusted him that much as well as each other despite their differences.", Gerard defended which leaves some few nods and whispering between the Council members.

The Chairman reminded them, "In times of conflict like this, we have formed Overwatch with the task to fight threats and eliminate them such as the Dark Guilds and criminal elements of society but when it comes with Legal Guilds fighting each other... Their aim is to intervene on both sides and subdue the offending Mages with their Guild Masters arrested for perpetrating war for whatever reasons they have."

As one of the strike team's task, the kill-on-sight was allowed by the Council in this period since Dark Mages have caused so much trouble more than the warring Legal Mages since they're more vile and cruel in committing crimes with Black Magic and the latter only focuses on taking their rivals out. As Dark Guilds constantly popped out like weeds, it's Overwatch to do the cutting them down.

Negotiation with terrorists like them was never an option. I mean why would any sane mind want to try talking to a bunch of batshit insane Mages hell-bent on causing chaos and destruction especially with their fanatical obsession and worshiping the Black Wizard Zeref?

"True enough. Once the Guild Wars are effectively suppressed and ended by Overwatch, we will issue a no-killing ban on the Legal wizard guilds and the strict prohibition of Guild Wars regardless of reason. However they are allowed to wage war on Dark Guilds, the thorn of the Magic World, by our permission.", the other Councilman in robes suggested.

"Leave the legal matters until the war is over. We will find the suitable bill to pass with your suggestions as a new lawful decree of the Magic World and enforce it with Overwatch as an example.", the old Councilor with a double beard commented.

The middle-aged man remarked, "We should be thankful, fellow Councilors. So far around the continent, the merchant, industrial, and workmen guilds remained steadfastly neutral as the near entirety of the Wizard guilds battled each other mostly in Fiore and the rest of the countries didn't suffer too much from the chaos. Although I can't say the same for mercenary and combat guilds who were thrilled in being involved in this conflict they were hired by the same warring wizards. The bandit guilds joining in too as well. didn't help matters either."

"Indeed. So far, the public began losing faith in the wizards because of their constant fighting against each other and the abuses of Magic and to get even in battle at the cost of many lives. The only saving grace is there are sensible wizards trying their very best to stem the war as they were inspired by Overwatch to put aside their differences and end the senseless violence.", the female Council member in a stereotypical witch garb stated.

"That is what they are, Madam Councilor. Overwatch represents peace and hope to the world that will set an example for all wizards throughout the continent in future generations should follow. For now, leave it to the five elite members of the strike team to their jobs and the Guild Wars will be put to an end.", Gerard confidently stated.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Chairman. Fiore had suffered enough the most out of all nations affected by the constant fighting between wizards and their Guilds. Overwatch is now our only hope to stop it and there will be chance of peace and rebuilding for the better future of our generations.", the King of Fiore said with a hint of worry over the state of his country.

"Rest assured, Your Majesty. Overwatch will do its job well and they will put an end of this senseless Guild Wars once and for all. All we need now is faith in them. Meeting adjourned.", the Chairman of the Council conceded as the Seat members vacated the meeting hall to resume their duties in office and Fiore's King set his long journey back to Crocus with the Royal Guard escorting him.

* * *

 _Overwatch Headquarters_

Somewhere in the apparent secluded mountainous area near the shore, there lies the base of Overwatch that resembles a fortress. It is where it was manned by personnel and staff provided by the Magic Council who helped run everything here with their supplies, weapons and ammunition including the command and communication system which was provided by a small but reliable Magical satellite in the sky orbiting nearby to Satellite Square: Etherion, an extremely powerful Magic taking the form of a satellite structure composed of glyphs possessed by the Council.

With that, it helps the team detect any ongoing Guild War activity for them to move in swiftly and intercept with the Griffin aircraft, an experimental flying metal vehicle equipped with heavy weapons and powered by Lacrima alongside a Teleporting Magic feature installed piloted by Elena Oxton, the first pilot of a Magical flying vehicle from Caelum Kingdom who's quite an easy-going and fun-loving girl full of optimism and humor.

Each of the Overwatch strike force recruited from few Ishgar's countries willing to join in the Council's bid to end the Guild Wars are enough to take down scores of average Mages with ease but when they're a team, they can take down much stronger opponents together as one. That is why they were successful enough in taking down multiple Legal Guilds warring against each other and eliminating Dark Guilds at the same time.

Their numerous deeds of heroism and saving countless innocent lives from this senseless conflict thanks to the Slipstream's capability to teleport to places immediately had in fact earned them recognition as heroes in the eyes of the public throughout the continent and it reflected well with the Magic Council in sending relief and aid for towns and cities affected by Mages' constant fighting.

Thanks to Torbjörn's revolutionary expertise in Magical technology as he was part of the Ironclad Guild that primarly focuses on bringing the industrial age in Ishgar if only the Guild Wars hadn't stumped its progression, Overwatch had the necessary weapons, Magical Items and equipment to efficiently suppress and neutralize as quickly as possible.

Compared to warring Mages who uses mostly swords, staffs and other kinds of melee and ranged weapons of old, they didn't stand a chance to the new introduction of Magic guns, or 'boomsticks' he called them, powered by one's own Magic power wielded by Overwatch that overwhelmed them in a fight.

As opposed to the chainmail and plate-armor used by the medieval and irregular forces of warring Mage factions in order to distinguish their group and stand out, four members of the strike team wore body armor made of kelvar in their unique military-styled outfits that gave them protection against enemy Spells thrown at them and shrug their attacks off with ease.

Only Reinhardt Wilhem refuses to wield a gun as he was a proud and noble knight in his prime and his new Crusader Armor styled for him after a fully-armored giant and its rocket hammer made of Magical tech that further boosted his already formidable Magic and abilities specifically built for him is more than enough to pummel his enemies of justice and the innocent to oblivion.

Because of the introduction of technology in its early stages thanks to the rise of industrial Guilds, the people would be amazed and awed by such machinery and equipment that they've never seen before and Torbjörn's sticks out the most because of his crazy but stunning inventions of great quality that everyone thought of him as a mad scientist crazy enough to build such things.

However due to constant wars between Guilds, there will never be progression for humanity's society to move forward out of fear that the technology will be used for less than noble purposes at the hands of those with darker minds. So it was kept exclusively only to Overwatch until the era of Guild Wars are over and then the medieval stasis will be broken.

In fact the Stellan dwarf was the head behind all the weapons and tech around the Overwatch base after all as the short stocky man with two blonde beards braided together in a red armor that was his personal forge he carries in his back had walked around the headquarters to see everything is in order and make sure the young ones won't mess anything up of his inventions and follow the manual instructions to the letter.

"Torby! Being busy with your machinery?", the large middle-aged Pergrandian loudly called out to his fellow Overwatch teammate.

"Aye, Reinhardt. Just to make sure that every piece of my Magic tech are all up and running smoothly in the base. With enough funding and support from the Council and me old pals at the Ironclad Guild, I can build all of my genius inventions out of everything I've built. Take that, so-called backward minded engineers!", Torbjörn replied with a hearty laugh.

Suddenly, a blue streak of Magical aura zipped through the giant and the dwarf and it is revealed to be Elena Oxton in her cheerful mood as always. "What's up, luvs?", she greeted them.

"Ooh Elena! How are you Fraulein? Still getting used teleporting around with your new Magic I assume?", Reinhardt greeted the Caelish pilot.

Teleporting towards his shoulder and then to standing next to Torbjorn at the same time, Elena commented. "Fine, luv. I never thought I would gain Magic like this and it was awesome! With that, I've escorted you guys all around the continent in a timey-wimey schedule in the Slipstream. Now I'll never have the trouble of climbing up the stairs again!"

The tanned Desiertoan woman came in and chided her as if she was a child, "Just don't overdo your Magic too much, Elena. We still don't know anything yet since it's ancient Magic whether it might have unintended side effects on your body until we get an expert diagnosing on your condition. It might be taxing even for you. And not all of us can teleport, that's why elevators are made here."

"Who knows? Maybe her kids will inherit those powers. I feel so sorry for Elena in dealing with them at home when she gets married.", Gabriel Reyes joined in with a straight face while being serious as always due to his senior rank in the Council super soldier enhancement program and position as Strike Commander of Overwatch.

"Not funny Reyes!", the pilot of the Griffin fumed with a red face.

"Oh leave her alone, Gabe. She's obviously enjoying playing around with her Magic and the status being the fastest than the rest of us slow-pokes and yes I feel sorry for her around kids especially in bed with her future husband.", Jack Morrison said with a hint of amusement, obviously enjoying teasing the teen woman.

"Aww! Not you too Jack!", she groaned.

The Slipstream Elena possessed is a Spatial-type Lost Magic that allows her to jump through time and space in her whim almost like Teleporting Magic anywhere she wants on a small scale. The side effects of this Lost Magic is chronal disassociation if she lose stability of her powers, get sick or wounded grievously which is often Elena makes sure she continues to train her powers and remain healthy.

According to religious and superstitious beliefs from the Western Continent in rumors, the Slipsteam is one of the time-related Magics gifted by Chronos, the God of Time who was worshiped by the people of Mildia before the ancient city was destroyed with its entire population wiped out and scattered by the dreaded Black Wizard Zeref when he was cursed by Ankhseram there.

When Torbjorn had built the Griffin and it synchronizes well with her Slipstream in first test fielding when she volunteered among the Teleporting Mages handpicked by the Council, Elena Oxton became Overwatch's pilot and the first human to fly since the Dragons 400 years ago with the ability to teleport anywhere around the continent in quick response to deal with various threats everywhere.

"Say, luv. Remember that time when we were on a mission at northern Fiore and met Asami Song. The pilot of her MEKA she calls it. The Dark Guild led by Kim Jung occupying in her hometown didn't see that coming and ran out like headless chickens when she beats them up with it. With our little help of course.", Elena brought up the subject which the strike team remembered all too well.

Torbjorn commented out loud, "Well, the MEKA was an impressive for a tech made out of scrap metal despite not being officially taught in engineering. Too bad she won't let me inspect it."

"You just wanted to ' _get under_ ' her MEKA right? She might be quite a diva when she grows up.", Ana teased which earned snickers from those who overheard the incident including her teammates.

During one of Overwatch's missions in Fiore, they stumbled on Asami, a young scavenger piloting on her MEKA (the name that came up on her mind for some reason) she made out of scraps and aided the teenage woman on driving out the Dark Guild threatening her hometown. When the Stellan dwarf wanted to inspect her Magical mech by her permission but due to poor communication, Asami Song took that as a comment from a dirty old man and beat him up no holds barred.

The Strike Commander dryly mused, "You really need to work on your communicating skills, Torby. Miss Asami Song just kicked your ass without her mech when you said that suggestive remark. Ehehe."

The dwarf grumbled with the stingy feeling on his bottom, "That was one time Reyes! One time! The design and quality of hers was a sign of hard work and determination and it was made from scrap metal. I just wanted to add some improvements so it will function a lot better."

"Define improvements, luv?", Elena mused in a mischievous manner that got another laugh from the team again at the expense of Torbjorn.

Changing the subject, Jack then said, "Heard about some few Guilds managing to make their own guns based from you Torby. Obviously these new weapons are the game changers in warfare."

Due to the recent introduction of guns wielded by Overwatch sans Reinhardt, many Mages have attempted to replicate the same weapon that works more efficiently in ranged combat than the bow and arrow and Magic staffs so they can use them to their advantage in fighting against each other. However due to limited resources and the neutral status of the industrial guilds from the Guild Wars, they are made in poor quality, resembling Old West-style guns, and don't always fire correctly at all even if they poured enough Magic power to make it work.

"Bah! Those are cheap imitations! They'll never reach the great quality of my design even if they tried! It will explode right on their faces the moment they try pull the trigger. Hehe, good thing the industrial guilds like the Ironclad Guild are in full protection by the Council in their neutrality. Otherwise, it spells trouble if you know what I mean.", the Stellan dwarf scoffed at the warring Guilds' attempts of trying to copy his guns he made for the strike team.

"True. But it sounds unfair that we easily shot them down as quickly as our Magic power allows us to before we even started the battle and finished it. Who brings guns in a sword fight? I almost feel sorry for them.", Ana commented.

"So long as we take them down efficiently and quickly, it sounds fine in my book. We didn't form Overwatch just to monologue and drag things down with the enemy. Hell, we don't make fucking speeches in the middle of the firefight. It's too cliche and we know it. Unless your name is Reinhardt.", the Strike Commander simply shrugged while looking at the muscle of their group.

"Heyyy!... I only monologue to defend the weak and innocent as a true knight should, Strike Commander!", the huge Pergrandian man defended himself, earning a few chuckles.

No one can blame Reinhardt for his behavior in the battlefield as he is the greatest example of knighthood and chivalry as the most powerful knight of the Pergrande Kingdom who is greatly feared and respected. Anyone who fights him ended up being the nail to his Magic hammer which is now retrofitted with a rocket to further increase the power of his blow. That earned him a spot on Overwatch as the shield and muscle of the team.

"Do you think Asami is gonna join us soon?", the Griffin pilot asked in wonder as she changed the subject again. "She could make a real difference as a member of Overwatch while still being a hero in her own town."

Ever since Overwatch appeared, they have been an inspiration of hope and liberty in the eyes of Ishgar. They've liberated towns and cities from Dark Guilds and criminal elements of society, destroyed the same groups terrorizing the innocents, subdued the Legal Guilds' infighting, and also protected the people from Demons and monsters hostile to humanity.

There are numerous calls of membership from various people who really wanted to make a difference in Earth Land nearly all across the continent. To put an end on humanity's darkness in themselves and strive on for a better world that is worth fighting for. Because of this, the Magic Council decided that they will turn the strike team into a Guild

"Miss Song will come around soon. She just built her first mech out of box of scraps from the junkyard for a young scavenger and is not ready yet to be in the battlefield until she is old enough. She will have a promising future in Overwatch once we have greenlight from the Magic Council to expand the group as a Guild.", Jack reassured.

"Indeed, Morrison! More warriors will soon join our noble cause of keeping the peace and protecting the innocent! Our heroic deeds were just the beginning!", Reinhardt bellowed in agreement.

"So long the Council don't meddle too much, they're all talk and no real action. Don't get me started with their Rune Knights, they're are so pathetic even a rookie wizard can take them down with relative ease. No wonder they needed us to pick up the pieces and clean the mess.", Gabriel commented with a hint of disdain towards politicians who do nothing but bicker all day long.

"Yeah, that's where Gerard will do the talking with them for us. And Jack will be the Guild Master of Overwatch since he's the golden boy of the team around here.", Elena chimed in which somehow made the Strike Commander feel a little edgy about the change in position of command.

Every member of the team knows this since they've worked under command of Gabriel as their senior-ranked officer but the Council needed someone who invokes inspiration and hope as leader of the new Guild which unfortunately Jack fits those requirements.

"Don't worry about that Reyes. You're not much of a 'people person' like I do. Think on the bright side. At least you won't have to deal with all the paperwork and always get to be on the field of the fight while I do all the work as Guild Master. You'll still be Strike Commander anyways.", Morrison reasoned with his best friend.

"I guess you're right, Jack. I was more of an action man than someone in politics like the Council farts. When you become Master, hope your golden hair won't go grey from all the stress in meetings and paperwork before you even reach 40.", Gabriel commented with a hint of amusement and most of Overwatch members laugh at their fellow teammates' expense.

"For the better future for my daughter if the Guild Wars are stopped, let's hope for the best we'll finish the good fight.", Ana simply said.

Suddenly, the Lacrima alarms had blared all throughout the base that surprised everyone in the middle of their business and it could only mean one thing: another Guild War has occurred.

"Strike Commander Reyes, satellite has detected a new Guild War activity away from Fiore's borders!", one of the personnel reported in the midst of the noisy blaring around the base.

"Where? Give us live feed.", the Joyan leader of Overwatch demanded which he received as everyone witnessed the carnage and fighting shown in most usual skirmishes between Mages.

And it was waged on Tenrou Island, known for its hot, summer climate, is located far from the mainland and nearby the Kingdom of Fiore.

Gabriel turned to the personnel nearby and asked, "What are the Guilds fighting this time?"

"A-at least there are two combating Guilds in Tenrou Island identified to be Red Lizard and B-blue Skull, sir!", the young man responded as he brought up two images of lizard and skull symbols on the two Mages trying to kill each other he can find.

As far intel provided by the Council for the list of Legal Guilds registered under their control throughout the continent, Red Lizard was one of the small kingdom's operating Guilds; and as for Blue Skull, it was one of the notorious Dark Guilds in Fiore. Apparently, both Guilds were rivals and are constantly on a competition over Jobs they took for income and superiority on who's better.

It appears that it looks like one of them decided to destroy its rival Guild once and for all by invading on their home turf and the inhabitants of Tenrou Island are paying the price for their rivalry. This scenario is a common tale among the people who were being affected greatly by the infighting between Mages and this is what Overwatch can't stand for.

"How dare those cowards attack the innocents in such dishonorable methods! This will not go unpunished! The Dark Guild Blue Skull will be brought to justice!", the Pergrandian knight bellowed in righteous anger.

Torbjörn grimly noted in agreement, "If it were both Legal Guilds fighting, we'd be there to break it up and take them down non-lethally with the arrest of their Masters but if it's a Dark Guild, guess it's hammer time!"

The Pergrandian and the Stellan then made their way towards the armory to suit up in their heavy-themed armors with the rest of their comrades catching up and helping themselves with their weapons too as well.

"Shall we contact Liao about this? He hasn't been back at the base recently.", the female pilot of the Griffin wondered out loud as she readied her pulse pistols and put on her pilot combat uniform since the Midian man was almost not around with the team on mission and ain't the type to talk with others that made the edgy Joyan strike commander look sociable in comparison.

"Liao is still busy at the moment, Elena. Something to check with the Shimada Clan in Midi on his own there.", Ana said while cocking the Magic Sniper Rifle and her pistols about their fellow member of Midi descent who is more of a lone wolf in their team occasionally despite efforts to make him open up and get along together.

Arming his Heavy Magic Rifle and its ammunition magazines, Morrison quickly said to the Caelish woman, "He can handle himself. Right now, we got people to save! And we better not be too late if we try to get Liao."

"Alright, you know the drill as always Overwatch! Move out!", Gabriel Reyes shouted as he armed himself with some extra Hellfire Shotguns.

In response to another Guild War activity, everybody in base are scrambling to prepare the Griffin for launch and set coordinates to Tenrou Island for the strike team to intervene and stop Blue Skull from wiping out Red Lizard and its town of civilians caught in the fighting. While the rest of the group armed themselves and ready to board the ship for combat deployment.

With all members inside, the Griffin began to lift off the ground from the launching pad and is hovering in the air, warming up for its pilot to ready her Slipstream into full power to jumpstart its teleportation route.

Locking on coordinates to their current destination within the ship she piloted in like with the teleportation matrix of the Griffin, Elena called out enthusiastically. "Strap yourselves in, luvs! Next stop, Tenrou Island! In five,... four,... three,... two,... one! **Blink!** "

And so with the Griffin was engulfed with a huge Magic circle appearing in front of them and passed through it in a speed faster than light, the strike team are heading on their way to Tenrou Island to stop the Dark Mages and the save whoever still alive caught in the war between two Guilds.

* * *

 _Tenrou Island, X679_

On Tenrou Island, long before it became the holy ground and territory of Fairy Tail alongside the grave of the First Master supposedly buried there, it was once a home to Red Lizard Guild, one of the Legal Guilds operating in Fiore along with a small but thriving town full of people that relied on trade, farming and fishing due to the island's bountiful resources.

It was led by Zeeself, the Guild Master of Red Lizard... and the one who made Mavis Vermillion, one of the future founders of Fiore's #1 Guild, work for him despite her very young age which branded her a slave all but in name as she did the cleaning, doing laundry and shopping for the Guild to sustain in order for her to work back the money he was owed by her deceased parents' debt to him.

The members of his Guild are as cruel and nasty as their master when they gleefully taunted the little girl for her misfortune and watched in amusement at Zeeself burning the book she read in her past time and took away her last pair of shoes as "punishment" before kicking Mavis out to clean outside.

Even his pampered daughter of Mavis' age, Zera treated her like a lower being and refuses to befriend her with all the degrading teasings alongside the circle of friends from the village she had.

Despite the cruel treatment, Mavis persevered and think positive that everything will go well in the future as she vowed never to cry, as her parents once told her that fairies never approached those who were cry-babies.

However when its enemy and rival Blue Skull, a Dark Guild had invaded the island, Red Lizard was nearly wiped out as their Guild Master and several of their members perished despite their efforts to fight them off as multiple skirmishes broke out in the streets. The townsfolk tried to flee but were caught and killed in the crossfire or pursued by the Dark Mages in their intention to wipe all inhabitants in Tenrou or capture them or sell them as slaves to Bosco.

Just when Blue Skull gleefully enjoyed the pleasure of the deaths and despair of their enemies and innocent victims, the Griffin suddenly appeared in the sky thanks to Teleportation and the founders of Overwatch jumped out of the Magic aircraft with ropes attached to slide down and landed on the ground just when Elena shouted out her family's trademark catchphrase for all to hear.

"Cheers, luv! The cavalry's here!"

"Oh shit! Overwatch's here!", a Blue Skull member realized in shock who the newcomers are.

The surviving Red Lizard Mages and the townsfolk found their hopes of surviving this bloody mess renewed while the Blue Skull members were shocked to see them so quickly in response to their attack on Tenrou Island.

"Reinhardt and Torbjorn, defend the civilians! Ana, assume sniper position as usual and provide support! Elena, you're on air support! Morrison with me! Move out and take down Blue Skull!", Gabriel Reyes gave out his orders as Strike Commander should do which everyone complied and began their operations against Blue Skull.

As the strike team began taking down as many of Dark Mages with bodies dropping all over them while the Griffin took down any target they've missed, the few surviving Red Lizard members and the townsfolk of Tenrou were relieved to see that they're here to save the day.

"I got you on my sights!", Jack fired his Heavy Magic Rifle at many of his targets as possible with the Tactical Visor while avoiding friendly fire with the villagers trapped in the destroyed buildings and streets as his teammates scattered and did what their Strike Commander assigned to them.

Having heard of the task force formed by the Magic Council and their deeds of intervening on all sides in Guild Wars along with the notoriety of eliminating Dark Guilds with no mercy, Blue Skull realized that fighting these diverse team of several professional Magic soldiers and warriors from few different nations of Ishgar was suicidal and decided to cut their losses before they keep losing more of their members.

"Tch! Grab what we came for Master Geoffrey told us to do and get the hell out of here! I'll deal with them myself! We can beat them in sheer numbers!", the leader of the invading force yelled at his men, probably out of concern or probably telling them to complete the main objective, before confronting the Strike Commander who was striking down more of his enemies with his Hellfire Shotguns.

"Take this!", he dashed after quickly dashing through the Strike Commander with multiple Magical slashes from his hands. His comrades followed suit and fired several Spells too as well, causing an explosion with their cocky smirks.

Little did he know was that the Overwatch strike team leader turned into an intangible shadow which made him immune to damage and pass through enemies. In short, the Blue Skull Dark leader and his subordinates were just striking a shadow and didn't land any real blow at all. In fact, Gabriel was expecting that to happen and waited for him to lower his guard by his baffled expression.

The tanned hooded man was surprised to see the Joyan remained unscathed despite using the same quick attack that defeated Zeeself in one blow, "What?! I-impossible! How are you still stand-... Urgh..."

His monologue was suddenly interrupted when a large hole was shot in his head dripping blood and brain matter.

Gabriel simply ignored him and then shot the man in the head immediately with his Hellfire Shotgun as he said with a scoff, "Why should I explain my Magic when you're dead, scumbag?"

His Dark Guild comrades watched their leader died unceremoniously in an ironic fashion Zeeself had and decided to make a run for it but the Joyan won't let them escape that easily as he quickly charged towards them in a trail of shadows.

"Time to reap... **Death Blossom!** " In a blur of motion as he dashed forward, Gabriel empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies and eliminated all of the Dark Mages with Magic bullets riddled all over their bodies caught in his range. After that, he discarded and pulled out his weapons in a Requip fashion to continue cutting down more targets.

Several more tried to attack Jack with Magic beams from their wooden staffs but the latter dodged and maneuvered throughout the damaged buildings before he fired his Heavy Magic Pulse Rifle at them. **"Helix Rocket!"** , the weapon launched three fast-moving Magic projectiles heading at them and caused a large explosion that sent the enemies flying and crashed into the ground with severe injuries.

Turning to the few civilians who were both awed and relieved, he assured to them while holstering his weapon. "Do not worry everyone. We are here to help."

"W-who... who are you, people?...", an injured little girl with glasses asked the blond-haired man with a Magic rifle.

"We are Overwatch... You're safe now, little one.", Jack Morrison replied as he gently applied her first aid.

Meanwhile in the corner of the destroyed village, the Pergrandian knight projects a broad, forward-facing Magic barrier from his cross-shaped gauntlet with a lion symbol, which can absorb substantial damage from the to protect the few remaining villagers and surviving Red Lizard Mages who were too wounded or weak to fight back from the Blue Skull Dark Mages still bent on attacking them at their weakest.

"You cowards dare the attack the innocents! I, Sir Reinhardt Wilhelm will smite you in honorable combat, Blue Skull! **Chargeeee!** ", Reinhardt deactivated his shield and then dash straightforward towards them that sent several Blue Skull members flying everywhere with broken bones and bloody bruises.

"Deploying turret!", the Stellan dwarf created a turret for the defenseless civilians' protection and it automatically fire towards the enemy Mages on sight while his fellow Overwatch teammate pummeled more Blue Skull opponents in his way. Then he goes on the offensive himself by firing his Rivet Gun towards them which ensued maximum pain as Magic bolts struck them in any part of their body.

Despite his size and weight, Torbjörn ran like an Olympian athlete and jumped at the fleeing Blue Skull members with his hammer ready to knock skulls, "Alright, lads! Line up! It's hammer time! **MOLTEN COREEE!** " He turn himself and his armor/forging suit into overheat mode and then slammed his weapon into the ground that erupts a quick line of lava erupting towards them that struck them, sending them flying too.

Completely shocked and horrified of their comrades being brutally taken down by Overwatch way too easily and never stood a real chance, the Dark Mages began to turn tail and ran like cowards Reinhardt called them meaningfully to flee towards their boats and retreat back to the mainland while they managed to obtain the certain cargo of their secondary objective.

"Run!"

"They're monsters!"

" 'We can beat them in sheer numbers'! Whose fucking idea was that?!"

"I didn't get paid for this shit!"

"Every man and woman for themselves!"

"Game over, man! Game over!"

"AAAHGHHH!"

On the side of the destroyed village, Mavis was shocked terrified of the ongoing battlefield as she sees bodies of villagers and Mages on the ground, and didn't even notice Overwatch's arrival and engagement on the Dark Guild in a curbstomp battle as she found the late Guild Master's daughter, Zera, trapped under a pile of collapsed building and saved her from the rubble.

"T-thanks, Mavis...", the brunette girl weakly said.

"Can you run? If we stay, they'll kill us.", the golden-haired girl asked which Zera can despite her injuries and the girls ran toward deep into the forest for safety away from the chaos of the battlefield that destroyed the Red Lizard guild and the village.

While sniping down the fleeing targets, Ana Amari took notice of the two girls and followed them.

"Let go! You can leave me! I don't wanna run away from home! I like it there! It's where daddy is and all my friends at school and my outfits too!", Zera pleaded despite Mavis helping her to safety.

"These things aren't gone yet! You can keep them in your heart like I do!", "Everything that you just lost, I used to have and still do, they'll never be gone if you remember them okay? But for us to remember, we have to stay alive! "

"I've always been so mean to you. Why are you helping me?", the daughter of the deceased Red Lizard Guild asked in confusion.

"'Cause you're a person. It's all that matters!", the future First Master of Fairy Tail declared.

Touched by the girl's words, Zera asked as tears flow from her eyes. "Mavis... Do you think you can make a difference? As friends?..."

"Of course we could.", Mavis smiled with tears of joy and turned around only to see Zera collapsing on the ground as soon as they stopped.

"Zera?... Zera!", Mavis cried out for her friend despite apparently lying immobile on the ground.

Unknown to her, a fat Blue Skull Dark Mage with a sword crept up behind Mavis in the bushes with the intention of kidnapping her for his pedophile desires but a silent shot had passed through his head and dropped dead on the ground like a pig he was.

The golden-haired girl turned out and shrieked at the sight of the dead man being struck on the head that thumped out of the bushes with his body leaking out blood. Hearing another twig snap, Mavis turned around to see Ana Amari who had saved her from the Dark Mage and noticed Zera's immobile body.

Apparently, she was assigned to take out their targets from the distance once Overwatch were dropped off on the island and make sure that none of Blue Skull try any dirty tricks on her team, not on her watch. Good thing she had stumbled on Mavis and Zera before something horrible might have happened to either of them.

The Desiertoan checked for a pulse when she knelt down next to the brunette girl and found faint signs of them, indicating Zera was alive but barely clinging on to life. This prompted Ana to whip out the medical kit and stabilize the girl before tapping on her temple to contact her comrade still dealing with the Blue Skull invaders.

"Strike Commander, this is Ana. We have two civilians wounded, children to be exact, and one of them needed critical medical attention!", the female Desiertoan sniper used Telepathy to contact Reyes.

"Copy that, I'll send Jack to your location. Right now, we're in the middle of taking out the trash and had already sent out a signal to deploy in the Rune Knights to Tenrou Island. Apparently Reinhardt and Torbjörn are pursuing them towards the shore. Obviously running away like cowards. Several surrendered shortly and taken into custody. Smart fools. Anyways, Reyes out and take care Ana.", Gabriel replied as he casually shot a foolish Blue Skull member trying to strike him in the back without even looking.

Turning to the future founder of Fairy Tail after breaking telepathic contact with her leader, Ana asked in concern, "Are you hurt, child?"

Mavis shook her head in reply and that relieves the young woman who rubbed her head and moved her hand on the neckline. "Good, now don't worry Overwatch is here to help. The bad wizards won't hurt you anymore. But first you need to sleep and everything will be alright in the morning. Now, lights out...", Ana said before harmlessly knocked her out with Sleep Magic.

Obviously, as far as the expert sniper of Overwatch can tell, the poor girl had seen enough in the ensuing bloodshed and carnage caused by Blue Skull before her team had intervened and drove them away with lethal force that would traumatize Mavis and will not wish for her to see more of it. And the last thing Mavis sees before losing consciousness is a tan-skinned woman in a militaristic attire with a sniper rifle tending to Zera's injuries and stabilizing them that saved her life with the sign of breathing normally again.

"T-thank you...", she muttered.

Although she may never get to see fairies anymore as she would have wanted in her childhood dream because she cried for the fear of losing her first friend to the hands of Death itself, at least she sees hope her friend Zera will now live another day thanks to Overwatch.

That is such fateful event with the legendary intercontinental Guild that inspired her to found Fairy Tail with another purpose in the present day other than go into adventures together and share wonderful memories of friendship and family: to be the heroes who will always be there to save the world from darkness.

* * *

Overwatch's OP "Savior of Song" by Nano

 _I look across a raging war_

 _and feel the steady beating of my heart_

 _Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni_

 _Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda_

 _Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo_

 _Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku_

 _Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare kono chikai wo_

 _We'll fight until the bitter end_

 _Togireta iki no ne wo,_

 _Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete_

 _Bokura no haguruma wo it's time to Stop & Rewind_

 _Ushinatta kibou wo,_

 _Kowareta jikan no PIISU wo atsumete_

 _Torimodosu tame ni you need to Fall & Unwind_

 _Hashiridasu kodou sae mo_

 _Kagiranai itsukushi wo_

 _Michibikidasu ARUPEJIO_

 _Savior of Song_

 _A Savior of Song_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, the first and probably oneshot chapter of "Legendary Guild Overwatch" is done and the next update will come around when I have the time after I deal with my other stories that needed updating. Overwatch started out as six members formed by the Magic Council who discussed about them and now the strike team are heading to Tenrou Island to intercept another Guild War where the events of the FT canon may probably change for the better or for worse.**

 **As for Liao, I think I will have him as The Ghost for now since we don't know what he looks like or has yet to appear in the Overwatch game as a new Hero but I did notice him probably in the group picture back when the team were united together in Ana Amari's Origin Story. The rest, I'll try to fit in with what country our fav heroes from Blizzard are from in this story. If there's something to add or nitpick, be my guest.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to give some good ideas and suggestions on what are the Overwatch characters' Magic and abilities how to make this story about Overwatch in the merged FT AU more awesome and interesting. I'm all ears. And also, if there are some OOC moments from the characters involved, let me know.**

 **The fanmade anime-style OP for Overwatch was so awesome that I add this in the story so disclaimers and credits: that the YouTube video belongs to inkling inkling. Link to his badass anime-style opening: www. youtube. com. watch?v=0zo3F7-G9ss**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
